


Inky Land

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bara Teen, Bimbo boy, Conditioning, Cute Shota Slut, Dad - Freeform, Family, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hypnotism, Incest, Inky, Inky the incubus, M/M, Mind Control, Sex Magic, Shota, Shota Bimbo, Sons, bara, family outing, hypno - Freeform, shota slut, sissification, sissy, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Keeber and his family is changed forever when they go to Inky Land...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Inky Land!!!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual rape but I put the rape/non-con "archive warning" for the "non-con" part just to make it clear.
> 
> This is a story LinkLink and I came up together I believe he came up with the concept or a theme park that turns little boys into sexual sluts...

Roger Keeber was watching his boys run around the house... “Where do they get their energy from?” he wondered. 

When he opened up his newspaper he noticed that it was April 12... Tomorrow would be the 6th anniversary of his wife’s death. No matter what he was doing he would always take that day off and spend it with his sons...

“Hey boy’s, what do you day we go somewhere special tomorrow?” He said, sounding a little too cheerful.

“Really daddy?” asked his youngest boy, Tate (6) (or Tay for short)... His mother died giving birth to him... And he looked most like his mother. 

No sooner than the boy saying “really daddy” did he get bum rushed by his older brother... Nathan (7) (Nate for short) was a rambunctious little boy... He never knows when to stop playing and doesn’t know when to shut up... Like the other day, he asked a woman if she was pregnant or just fat... But that’s the kind of boy he is. 

In contrast the oldest, Sidney (13) (Sid for short) was sloth like, he was in at the age where putting any effort into anything or showing excitement was “uncool” ...so even though he was exited he was he didn’t show it. 

“So where should we go?” asked Roger 

As if the tv heard his words, a commercial came on...

“Come one come all..” said a green haired sexy figure on the screen, she was dressed in a ringmaster’s uniform “To Inky Land!!! The funniest place on earth.” little boys dressed in togas running back and fourth throwing confetti. 

Tay and Nate’s eyes shined as they saw the ad for the theme park... Eyes still shining, they turned to their father pointing at the tv with smiles on their faces...

“Ok, ok well go there.” The man said smiling, the boys cheered and jumped for joy as their father took down the information. 

Sid didn’t move, but a smile made it’s way onto his face... He was excited too. 

-the next day- 

The Keeber Family piled into the car each excited in their own way... It didn’t take long before they reached their destination...

When they reached the gate and paid, Roger thought it was way cheaper than he thought it would be... The boys were already getting their day stamp, it looked like an squid. When Roger got his stamp he thought it looked like a penis, but it was a pink and green squid hugging... The man just laughed it off and walked in with his boys.

The park was great, it was colorful and flashy... The park mascots were friendly, there was “Bobby the Bunny” with his carrot in his hands (again Roger thought his carrot looked like a penis when he rested his hands... It was sticking out, but the bunny usually had his hands in the air), “Mikey the Monkey” with his banana (he was the same as Bobby)... And finally Ink and Key the purple and green squid and yes they looked like penises too...

“I wonder if anyone complained?” Roger said to himself. 

There were also the Land Princesses who were dressed in outfits that was a little too sexy... Roger wanted to complain but he didn’t want to ruin the boys’ fun.

After 3hr. of rides and games Roger started to feel his age and asked to rest... After 15 mins he still felt tired...

“Ok boys I’m still feeling tired...” he said not wanting to admit it “...so I want you boys to go and have fun...” He told them to stay together, that Sid was in charge and that they need to be back in 3hrs.

As he watched his boys leave, smiled and waved at them until he couldn’t see them anymore. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming urge to sleep...

What he didn’t notice was many of the fathers there were sleeping too... They were in a deep sleep, dreaming of dreams that were not their own...

-elsewhere-

Sid might be a moody teen but he does take his “big-brother-duties” seriously... He was holding onto Tay while keeping an eye on Nate calling him back when he gets too far. 

Oooh... Lets go to dat one.” Tay said excitedly... The boy was almost over his baby talk years but the pronunciation “th” sound was still eluding the boy.

The ride was called the “Inky Theme ride”, now Sid loves his brothers but he really didn’t want to go on the ride... He knew it would be a bunch creepy robots singing a crappy song through the whole ride... But he couldn’t pawn the brats off to his dad or anybody so he begrudgingly said “OK...” with a deep sight. The two boys cheered, Nate cheered more cause he new this would irritate his big brother to no end...

The boys got in line... The wait was not long but Sid noticed there were no parents in the line, it was strange but he didn’t think too much of it. Soon they were guided to a boat shaped like a pealed banana and two strawberries on the end for the motor... If Sid wasn’t so busy making sure his brothers were in and strapped in he would most likely think it looked like a penis boat. 

The boat went into the hole... The way it was set up was a giant looking over two purple mountains... But Sid thought it looked like they were going into the butt hole of the giant... He giggled to himself as they went through...

Their stamps began to glow but the Squid’s head and body was the only things glowing, so it looked like a penis... The boys didn’t notice cause it wasn’t the black light making them glow, it was the magic in the cave...

The music started... Something like, a strange mix of an ice cream truck version of “barbie world” began to play. The boys soon felt like they were in a mystical place for some reason, even Sid... A dark purple smoke began to fill the tunnel... The “robots” looked real... too real... There were a lot of boys running and playing eating candy and skipping... Then the boys took off their pants, Sid and his brothers were too taken by the smoke to think there was something wrong with this... Soon all of the boys were wiggling their butts, Nate laughed out loud, in his haze, when he saw this. Then they began to sucking on long lollipops, they soon stuck them into each other’s butts... The boys looked at the scene in a daze... 

Some of the song made it into their ears, “I’m a sissy boy, in a sissy world, Come on Shota let’s go fucking.” Sid knew something was wrong with his scene but he couldn’t figure it out. 

By the end of it the boys began to look like robots again and were doing normal things like dance and the song also changed to a cheery jingle. 

The boys left the tunnel feeling like they had fun, and couldn’t fully remember what was so fun about the ride. 

When they left the ride they noticed more and more that boys were dressing girly, sexy or some were practically naked... Sid and his brothers knew this was wrong they felt comfortable thinking the boys looked so gay... They hurried and looked for a new ride or games.

They tried many other rides, like a roller coaster... But it was themed, bunnies stuffing their carrots into holes, and monkeys “eating” bananas (though it looked like them sucking on bananas)... The boys just laughed and said it was gay, even though they were all hard from looking at everything. 

“I’m hungry.” whined Nate as they passed some hot-dogs on a stick cart... Nate got the thing on a stick (which is just a hot dog on a stick), Tay got the tiny thing on a stick and Sid got the big stick (which was just a corndog).

There was something else about the stick food... There was a thick coating on the outside, like sauce, they noticed that many of the other boys were licking their food on a stick... 

“T-that’s s-so gay!” said Sid taking a bite out of his corndog in defiance of what he was seeing. But Tay and Nate was licking their sticks, not knowing that it was gay...

“Hey!” Sid said a bit irritated “Licking your sticks like that is gay, stop it.” 

The two boys looked around and saw boys licking and sucking on their hotdogs and realized what they were doing, so like their brother they bit into their food.

They came across a game called “Ink Out”. It was Ink and Key the squids on the wall, their tentacles were sticking out (much like a penis)... The point of the game is to suck the squid’s tentacle until they could get the a gel like substance from the it (it was dark chocolate pudding with black dye). 

“That’s so gay.” Sid said to himself... 

“Come on Sid, I want a prize” Said Tay with his puppy dog eyes. Sid’s biggest weakness was his brothers... 

“Ok,” Sid said begrudgingly, “But we all have to do this.” If he was going to do something this gay, he wasn’t going to do it alone.

So the three boys knelt in front of the squid’s tentacle... and when the man said “go” they began to suck the it... Sid was thinking this was gay, he kept repeating it over and over in his head. The boy looked over at Tay and the boy was working the trunk like a proper dick... Did his brother do this before, or was it instinct, the older boy thought. 

Focused only on the tentacle in front of them they didn’t notice that the it was about to spew... The three boys were soon covered in black, sticky, slimy goo... It mostly tasted of chocolate pudding but there was some kind of familiar salty, pungent taste in the mix. The three boys noticed they lost. Sid gagged on the strange goop... A man working at the game gave him a towel. As he wiped the stuff off his face the game master said someone won the game but it wasn’t him or brother, it was a fourth boy that joined the game right before they started...

“Oh... *Cough, cough* sorry Tay... *Cough* it looks like we lost.” said the boy wiping the last bit of sticky stuff from his face. 

No one answered, Sid found it strange that this brothers weren’t whining that they didn’t win , but when he turned around he saw that his brothers were gone... Sid’s heart dropped and panic filled his face.

“Tay!!! Nate!!!” He called running around, frantic...

He noticed how perverted the park was... There were little half naked boys posing with the mascots. A boy posed with Bobby the bunny, he was laying on the bunny’s carrot with his butt in the air pretending to lick the fuzzy carrot, another boy was on his knees sticking his tongue out as Mikey the monkey presented his banana to the boy. Other boys were kissing, others were sharing lollipops shaped like dicks... This freaked Sid out... What if his brothers were being forced to do this stuff... though he was frantic, the thought of his brothers licking on a penis or the thought of them getting their asses played with turned him on, but he knew that was gay and he didn’t want to think that... So he shook his head clear and continued to look for his younger brothers. 

He found a gathering of many boys... It looked like a stage show (it looked like princesses dancing). Sid looked for a bit and he spotted them up in the front close to the stage. The boy felt relief... That was until he saw one of the princesses come down and lifted up her dress revealing a rather large cock.... The boys cheered when she showed her penis, then she went to his brothers and held their heads so they faced each other, she began to slowly move her cock in and out between their lips. The two boys’ eyes were blank, as if they were in a trance.

“TAY, NATE!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!” Sid yelled as he ran toward them. 

Suddenly the two boys snapped out of their trance and became scared and confused. Then out of nowhere mascot police appeared and took the three boys away. 

to be continued...


	2. Sid's Gay Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid finds himself on a quest in a fairy tale land...

Sid woke up rubbing his head... The last thing he remembered was-

“Tay, Nate!-” The boy screamed then quickly reeled back from the throbbing pain in his head. “-Oww!”

Where was his brothers, where was he for that matter... The pain in his head was making thinking hard to say the least. 

After his headache subsided, he looked around and saw that he was in front of a themed gate called “Fairy Trail Park” a trail that brings fairy tales to life... Or at least that was what the sign read... 

Sid walked into the gate hoping to find at least one of his brothers.

The scene inside the gate was very surrealistic, like it came straight out of one of Tay’s fairy tale picture book. As Sid took in the sight he suddenly heard a scream, a boy’s scream... The boy thought it might be one of his brother’s

Sid followed the scream to a gingerbread house where and found a witch trying to push a little boy into an oven. 

“Please help me!” Screamed a little blond boy in lederhosen.

Sid quickly jumped at the witch like figure, actually the witch looked like a mascot and she looked really fakey... but still, the mascot looked like they were really trying to cook the boy. So after pushing the witch mascot on the ground, it ran away. 

“Oh! Thank you so much Mister.” The little boy said hugging Sid... The boy was short so his head only came up to Sid’s crotch. 

“It’s ok your safe now.” Said the tall boy... Though he did start to feel uncomfortable because, as the boy hugged him, the boy’s face kept rubbing against his steadily hardening cock.

“No this is just the boy being scared and confused... Getting hard like this, from a little BOY, is gay...” Sid said to himself... 

But the boy kept rubbing his face on his crotch and soon the little boy was licking his hardon through the older boy’s pants. 

“O-ok... t-that’s enough.” Said Sid uncomfortably. 

“Oh no Mister,” said the boy, “I can’t stop until I pay you back for saving me.” The boy said undoing Sid’s pants.

It was strange Sid wanted to stop the boy but his hands wouldn’t move, as if they were tied to his sides by an invisible rope. Though that didn’t stop the boy from struggling. And for some reason he couldn’t talk either. 

The blond boy pushed Sid over onto his back... The older boy’s hands were really bound, cause he couldn’t catch himself as he feel back. 

“This is how I’ll thank you...” said the little boy as he lowered his head onto the older boy’s prick... The boy’s innocent blue eyes looked up at Sid as he worked his head up and down on the thick shaft. 

“Thisisgaythisisgay...” was all Sid was repeating in his mind, again the boy didn’t stop struggling but to no avail. 

Soon Sid’s balls tightened and the boy spewed his teen juices all over the blond’s sweet face... 

“Thank you again.” Said the boy licking his face, then skipping off into the woods. 

Finally Sid was able to move and talk “That was soooo gay.” he said stuffing his junk back into his pants... As the boy got up he noticed that his shirt was ripped and decided to ditch it. 

As he walked deeper into the woods he also noticed that his body was getting more muscular. He liked that, he felt his new six pack and toner pecs. “Dam I look good.” he said.

“Yes you do.” said a voice from out of nowhere.

“Who said that?!” asked Sid cautiously. 

“Down here.” said the voice. 

Sid looked around and found a little boy with green eyed boy with red hair and freckles, dressed like a frog,... 

“Ok, what are you doing?” asked Sid flatly... He thought the boy just liked dressing in strange outfits. 

“I was cursed by a witch that was running through the forest.” the boy began to cry as he hopped closer to Sid, that was when the boy noticed that the bottom of his outfit was missing... The boy thought the kid looked like a “bare bottom toad” (Sid laughed at his own joke), the frog boy reached out and grabbed his leg and began to cry louder. 

“OK, ok calm down...” The older boy said. “How can I help?” Sid asked reluctantly. The little boy’s eyes instantly became brighter 

“All you have to do...” The boy started as he turned around, laid his head down and raised his butt, “is cum into my butt.” said the boy as he wiggled his freckled ass at Sid.

“W-what!” he said more in shock than asking a question... Unlike before he was not forced frozen... He had to do this on his own free will. 

“Come on...” said the boy with puppy dog eyes, thinking Sid would back out. “I-I need you to break the curse.” 

“How do you know I can brake the curse?” asked Sid smugly.

“Well the witch dropped this when she cursed me.” the boy showed him a scroll 

On the scroll it read “When the seed is deep inside your frog butt will you be free... and only with the seed of a man with pecks like rocks and abs of six can brake the curse...”

“...” Sid was speechless he couldn’t believe he was the only one to break the “curse” “There has to be another way!” said the older boy... He began to examine the the frog boy, but he couldn’t find a zipper, button or even a seam... It seemed the curse was legit, the frog costume was fused onto the boy’s skin. 

“O-ok...” The boy resigned himself as he pulled down his pants “I think this was my fault anyway.” said the boy.

“Thank you...” Said the frog boy innocently looking back at Sid as he positioned his cock onto the boy’s hole. 

Sid slowly pushed his cock into the boy... “thisisapussythisisapussythisisapussy” the boy chanted over and over in his head... Though he had never fucked a girl before, it made him feel better as he stuck his dick into this little boy. It didn’t help that the boy began to moan as his thick cock entered the young boy.

“Oh... Your cock feels so big Mister.” the boy frog boy said moaning in between his words. 

Sid wanted to tell the boy to shut up, that he was ruining his concentration but the fact was, he was getting harder thinking it was a boy he was fucking. But he would never admit that to himself. 

His balls slapped against the little boy’s tiny soft balls with every thrust. The frog boy’s moans became louder and louder. 

“This is just too dam gay!” Sid thought but he didn’t slow his pace, he fucked the little boy with all he was worth... Constantly trying to imagine pussy made the older boy lasted longer than he wanted to... The little boy had cum three times already. But Sid could feel he was getting close. 

“OH FUCK!!!” said the boy as he came into the young kid... There was so much cum that it spurted out of the sides of the boy’s hole.

He didn’t notice it yet but Sid had become buffer and his butt became more bubbly but firm... He was transforming but all he could think was “Boy-pussy is soooo good”... He shook his head trying to get all those gay thoughts out of his head... Though some lingered. 

“Thank you!” said a red headed boy with freckles, this boy was dressed in fine clothes... A red silk crop-top, a fancy royal short cape and thigh high boots with red ribbons on top... He also had a tiny crown on his head.

“What happened?” Sid asked wondering why he thought the boy looked sexy. 

“I am a prince,” he said simply “now come over here.” he said with a royal air about him. 

Sid came close to the prince, and the boy told him to lower his head.... When they were face to face the boy kissed him on the mouth, tongue and all... After awhile the prince broke the kiss, there were a few strands of saliva connecting their lips. Sid was too stunned to move, he just watched the boy sexily walk way with his cum leaking from the his ass. 

to be continued...


	3. Bimboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate will soon find his true calling...

-elsewhere- 

Nate suddenly felt cold. So, like he always does, he put his hand down his pants and rested it between his crotch... But it didn’t take him long to figure out he was not in his bed. 

The boy woke up on a metal rocket bench. After blinking a couple of times he rubbed his eyes and he noticed he was all alone... The wind blew hard and he was getting cold so the only shelter he could find was a building called “Tomorrow’s Fun” so the boy walked in to get away from the cold... There was a sign out front too but he ignored it, the sign was too long and complicated... The boy is only 7.

What Nate didn’t see was the sign was broken it actually read “Tomorrow’s Fem Factory” and the sign in front read: 

Entering this building gives the rights to Inky Land to transform you into a feminized version of you... Thank you for using Tomorrow’s Fem Factory. 

Inside, the place was warmer... But it didn’t look futuristic at all, thought Nate. 

It wasn’t long before he found the hall of mirrors... Once he entered this weird music began to play, little did the boy know that it was a hypno loop; a piece of music that loops at set intervals, opening the mind to accept suggestions... 

“Cool.” said Nate excitedly, he loved fun house mirrors... Little know fact; Nate was a bit vain for his age... Well little known to people who don’t know him. 

With every new mirror the boy would strike manly of cool poses... As he was having fun with this he didn’t notice his reflection was getting sexier and sexier... First his his reflection’s butt then his lips... He finally noticed something was up when his hair looked different, it was longer and fuller...

The boy looked close at his reflection, anything the boy did the reflection did too but with a girly or gay manner, like when he flexed the reflection’s arms were in the same position but it’s hands were open and its wrists were limp, also it’s hips swung to the side. 

This confused Nate but it intrigued him... The “girl” was him but she was sooo pretty, but he would never admit that to himself... 

“That’s soo gay.” he said walking away from the mirror. 

After that he tried to ignore all the mirrors... He waled down a hall and with ever mirror he passed he looked more and more girly... His lips began to plump, his hair grew longer and his butt became really big and bubbly.... Again, for some reason, deep down Nate liked his new look, but he would never admit it to himself... Thought the hypnosis might have something to do with his acceptance.. 

It wasn’t long before reflection’s clothes began to change... His shirt disappeared than his shorts and underwear... the reflection look like a sexy flat chested girl. The only difference was that it still had his tiny balls and penis...

“Woah... Is that me?” the boy exclaimed his penis was hard looking at his naked self... But again he refused to accept he liked any of this. “Man, can anything be more gay!” he said with as much disgust as he could muster.

When his reflection was completely naked, its hair suddenly changed to pigtails. With a few more mirrors its hair became lighter until it was beach blond and its hairstyle slowly curled into cornet like curls. Soon the reflection gained clothes... Though nothing that would covered him up. By the time Nate reached the final mirror his reflection wore light pink thigh high stockings, hot pink platform pumps, long hot pink gloves, a big clear cheap plastic bracelet and a hot pink choker that had the word “bimbo slut” written on it... Even its lips were soft pink 

“This is too gay” Nate scuffed, walking away with a serious hardon...

Outside the mirror room was a futuristic room filled with tech stuff there was one thing that caught Nate’s eye. 

“OMG! It’s a VR chair!!” He raced toward the chair and put on the helmet. 

As soon as he rested his hands on the armrest the chair strapped him in... With the sudden restraints Nate freaked out. Then the video began to play...

The music that was playing in the hall of mirrors became louder and faster... Then cocks began to bombard the VR helmet... All Nate saw was cocks in all stages, soft, hard, spewing, fucking asses. Along with the visuals the words appeared on the screen like “Taste good” “Yummy cock” “taste creamy cum” “Oh so good” “mouthwatering”... The boy’s mind raced, he was hard looking at all the penises and words but he still thought it was gay.

“NO!” he screamed “This is so gay! I’m not gay!!” he yelled.

Stage two of the VR helmet began... There were a lot of little boy’s getting ready to be fucked... One boy in particular was scared and screaming “No it’s going to hurt.” but the cock slowly entered the boy and his face slowly changed from a fear to pleasure... screaming “Oh I love cock!!” 

This was pretty much the same story over and over again, boy’s being turned into slut boys... These young boys were even cumming... Nate saw this and wondered how it would feel. The boys looked like they were enjoying getting fucked so much it made Nate squirm. 

After a good hour on the machine the Nate was released... His mind was reeling from the visual bombardment. He stumbled across the room into another room... He couldn’t read it because he was still trying to get over the last “ride” but the room read “Transformation Chamber” 

As soon as Nate walked into the new room his arms and legs were restrained, The boy was too discombobulated to be scared, he was just surprised... The door closed behind him.

“Phase one, oral training and conditioning commence.” said a robotic voice 

Suddenly a small dildo like object came out of the wall and it touched the boy’s lips... Strangely there was a small amount of moisture on the object.

In his head Nate screamed “No!” refusing to open his mouth... but the words and visuals from the VR helmet played in his head “Cock, good, yummy...” and soon, he was curious to how it would feel to have the phallus in his mouth... the thought, loosened his lips enough to let the thick flesh-like appendage in. 

“Guh-aurge!!” was all the boy could say as the dildo invaded his mouth... A mechanical hand pushed his head back and forth on the small penis like object. Though he didn’t want to the boy got hard while sucking the object.

Nate was starting to get use to the dildo... He was sucking it so he wouldn’t choke, that was the time it was pulled out and a larger phallus was put to his lips but this time the boy willingly excepted it. 

“It’s better than choking.” he thought “and it will be forced into my mouth anyway.” he tried to convince himself. Little did he know the moisture from each dildo was changing his lips making them fuller with ever suck, not only that but there was something in the air that was changing his hair, making it grow longer and lighter...

After the dildo changed four more times and the mechanical had was no longer forcing him to suck it and his lips were the fullest they could be... A new dildo appeared.

“What’s that for.” thought the boy “My mouth is already full, how can I take another?” 

But the dildo did not raise up to his mouth it went under him.

“Phase two anal training and conditioning commence.” said the voice 

“Is that that thing going t-” the boy didn’t finish his thought as the mechanical arms holing his legs positioned him so that his knees were bent and spread out, spreading open his virgin ass...

The tool touched his little hole and began to push in... Luckily for the boy he was under a magic that made it so he did not feel any pain... 

As the hard flesh like object invaded his boy-hole all he could think was “Oh no, this is really gay?” he thought... though the boy was excited... He wouldn’t admit it to himself but he really wanted to feel how it would be to get fucked... Ever since the VR session.

The boy struggled for this not to feel good... But it did, the boy struggled more with his feeling than the dildo... And as he was getting fucked the boy’s but got plumper and his hips got wider

“This is wrong.” he told himself as the dildo moved in and out of his hole... 

“Oh- but it feels so good.” his inner gay side chimed in. 

“No this is gay, and it does not feel good.” Nate thought as he struggled a bit more.

“Come on your lying to yourself.” the gayness said.

“I shouldn’t be enjoying this.” the boy said weakening in his resolve... 

“But it feels good.” the gay voice said.

“I-it does... It feels too good.” the boy’s straight side was crumbling. 

“Yes it feels so good be cause...” The mechanical arms began to loosen 

“Because you are a slut for cock, a sissy bimbo slut.” his inner gay voice said.

“Yes! I am a SISSY BIMBO SLUT BOY!!!” The boy said as he bounced on the dildo in his ass and sucked the cock in his mouth... The boy’s eyes went crazy with lust...

Nate was so into fucking himself on the dildo that the boy came from his tiny cocklet... Being such a young age, it must have been magic of the park that helped him to do this. 

“Phase one and two complete,” said the computer voice “Phase three, slut wear commence.” the voice said as the wall in front of the boy opened up.

The boy looked like a new person... His lips were plump, his hips flared out, his legs were now shapely and his butt was large an bubbly. 

Nate walked through the opening and the first thing he saw was a something that said Bimbo lipstick station. The boy was excited because the lipstick station was a dick sucking station. 

The boy knelt down in front of a purple cock like object and with out hesitation the boy swallowed the large cock pushing forward until he reached the base. There a little circular machine traced the boy’s lips... When the boy was done sucking on the purple object the boy’s lips were a perfect shade of soft pink 

The next station was a hair and face station, a large helmet like object dropped down and in an instant the boy’s hair was turned into curly pigtails, and his face took on some whorish make up.

“Oooo... I look sooo pretty.” The boy said excitedly.

The last thing was the clothing station... It was a chair with a dildo sticking out of it. The boy hurriedly sat on it once again feeling full... The boy smiled as his ass settled onto the thick flesh like object. Then a mechanical arm held his arms and legs raising them both up in the air, suddenly a light like beam began to trace the boy’s arms and legs as the light passed, stocking and gloves appeared on the boy. There was also one for his neck making a choker with the words ‘bimbo slut’ written on it.

When everything was done the arms released the boy and hot pink platform pumps rose from the ground, the boy quickly climbed into them and walked toward a wall of jewelry... There was gold, silver, watches and many types of jewelry. The boy’s eyes widened when he saw what he wanted, a large plastic bracelet. 

The wall lowered down and revealed a mirror... The boy squeed when he saw himself, he looked exactly like the reflection at the end of the hall of mirrors.

“OMG I look sooo good!!!” the boy said, “I am such a hot sissy bimbo boy.” 

The mirror lowered revealing a brightly lit doorway. The boy walked right in swinging his hips like a true sissy bimbo... 

to be continued...


	4. Tay and the Happy song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are here   
> and we’re all hap-py.   
> We are all little boys  
> Who will jump for joy  
> We are happy you are here.

-Meanwhile in another part of the park- 

Tay woke up in a dark room. The boy was scared and he began to tear up... but before he began to cry he noticed some movement, the boy heard a cute squeak... 

“W-who’s dere?” Tay asked cautiously.

A fluffy white teddy bear jumped out and did a little dance for the boy... This raised Tay’s spirits, the boy clapped and laughed enjoying the show. 

Then the bear waved his paws motioning for Tay to fallow him, the little boy jumped up and grabbed the bear’s hand smiling all the way. 

The two new friends reached an open field where many different stuffed animal roaming around. Tay’s eyes widened at the site. 

Now before they moved on the teddy bear pulled out a present... Tay opened the box and found some fuzzy footie pajamas and when the boy put it on he looked just like a teddy bear... Well kind of, he looked like a little boy wearing a teddy bear costume. Once he put the costume on the white bear ran away.

“Wait bear,” said Tay as he ran into the field... Though the boy soon lost site of the bear.

The whole place was soft, like it was made of plush... Tay was too amazed to be too upset that he lost site of his friend. 

“I’m hungry.” stated the boy as he looked around for some kind of food.

“Hey little boy.” said a nearby voice. 

Tay looked around and saw a fluffy white sheep that was waving at him.

“Hey kid are you hungry?” asked the sheep. The boy nodded looking around for some food. 

“I’ll show you where to get a bite if you do me a favor.” said the sheep plainly. 

“Ummm... Ok.” Said the boy, thinking more of his stomach than what he would have to do. 

“Up there.” the sheep pointed at a close by tree. On the plush tree there was a single real apple.

“Thank you.” Tay said climbing up the tree with almost no effort. 

The boy climbed back down and ate the fruit satisfying his hunger for now... The boy didn’t notice but as he ate the apple his lips began to become fuller... 

“Ok now it’s time for your promise.” said the sheep. 

“Ok, what do you wan-” the boy was shocked when he saw the sheep standing up with a large looking penis at his crotch. “What’s dat?” the boy reeled back. 

“I want you to suck it.” said the plushy sheep.

“B-but dats g-gay.” said the boy... 

“But you promised,” said the sheep, “are you a promise breaker?” 

“N-no I-” the boy was flustered... His daddy always told him to keep his promises. 

“I showed you where the some food was.” The sheep said sadly, “now your not gonna help me?” 

“B-but...” the boy thought for a moment, all the while the sheep was getting his penis closer and closer to the boy’s mouth until it touched his lips. Tay reluctantly opened his mouth... The sheep pushed his fleshy cock into the boy’s, now lushes lips. 

“This is sooo gay....” Thought Tay as he accepted the intruder... The boy’s tongue sloppily ran across the sheep’s length. It was a funny feeling having this thing in his mouth...

The sheep moaned as he pumped his cock in and out of the boy’s mouth... It took a while but Tay was getting use to the feeling of the cock, he would even lick the head as the sheep pulled out and timed it just right to swallow it as he pushed it back in... The boy was becoming a great cock sucker... But that didn’t stop him from repeating, in his head, how gay he thought this was. 

After that it didn’t take long before the sheep was shooting down the boy’s throat... It wasn’t a large load but the boy was not able to swallow all of it... 

“Hmmmm.... It doesn’t taste bad.” the boy thought as some of the cum spilled out of his mouth “but this is still gay.” the boy came back to his senses and tried to spit the cum out... But he had already swallowed most of it... Strangely enough, the boy’s hungry was slowly rising again. 

“Thank you.” the sheep said as he slumped onto the ground, spent and happy. 

“D-do you know where the teddy bear went?” the boy asked the nearly sleeping sheep 

“Teddy bear?” the sheep thought, “Oh that guy, he went into that forest.” 

Tay walked toward the forest and when he got there he saw a sign that read “Ride Forest” 

When the boy walked in he was a little scared, it was dark and a little creepy... But then as the boy walked deeper into the forest he hears cheerful music and bright colorful lights. 

“We are here, and we are all hap-py....” words to the song cheered the boy up... He started to walk through the forest, skipping and humming along. 

We are here   
and we’re all hap-py.   
We are all little boys  
Who will jump for joy  
We are happy you are here. 

This song played over and over again as little plush puppets danced. 

We are young little boys  
Who like big toys   
When we see a one there   
We just have to stare  
And we are happy your are here.

Then the song became weird...

We put out our butts  
Just like little sluts  
And take in toys  
Oh great what a joy  
We are happy you are here.

Tay noticed the little plush puppets were putting taking things in there butts... It made the boy hard an more than a little curious... “would that feel good...” he thought.

You will want a lot   
Of things up your butt  
Just like cocks and toys  
You will scream for joy  
We are happy you are here. 

The plush puppets were no longer moving to the music they were just getting fucked by cocks of older men... And most of them were moaning and yelling things like “cock feels soo good in my ass.” or “I love cock.”

The boy’s butt tingled at the thought of that happening to him... But he still thought it was gay and bad... But he couldn’t fully get it out of his head. 

When Tay finally reached a village in the forest he saw that there was a fair going on... The boy was hungry and drooled at all the food. 

“Hey kid you hungry?” a push fox asked. 

“Yeah!-” Tay said but became wary, remembering what happened last time. “What do you want for it?” asked the boy cautiously. 

“I just need help with my stand.” the fox said innocently. “and no complaining.” the fox added.

The boy looked over the stand and it looked like a water shooting game... Where people need to make a rocket reach the goal at the top. The boy wondered why there was only one rocket... So little Tay thought of what kind of ‘help’ he would be doing and all he could think of was, getting customers in to play the game, so the boy agreed. 

So the fox gave the boy an eclair the boy ate it without a second thought... Afterwards the boy’s hunger was satisfied... But just like the apple, Tay’s body changed a bit, his butt became a little more plump... So plump that the bottom of his bear suit ripped off exposing his butt and penis, though his legs were still covered like he was wearing thigh-high boots... but the boots looked like bear feet... He tried to cover up but the fox and everyone else looked like they didn’t care... But the boy still covered his little wee-wee with his hands...

The fox let the boy rest for a bit and then said “Ok it it time to get to work.” 

Tay was worried about showing off his butt and his penis... But the next thing the boy knew, he was tied up, legs spread where the rocket would go... Then when he looked at the rocket again he knew it was not a rocket it was a dildo. 

“No, I’m not gay.” said the boy struggling to get out. “No please don’t.” Tay was saying, but his butt was pulsing... The curiosity of penetration was floating in back of his mind.

The boy struggled but players came and played the game... The first time the boy was penetrated with the rocket dildo he screamed more out of surprise than pain... with the magic of this place, he couldn’t feel pain from getting fucked. Every time the rocket dildo reached its goal it pumped three times, making a ringing sound every time and than it went back down the pole. 

After a couple of hours the boy was still saying he was not gay... but by the look in his eyes, anyone could tell he looked forward to the rocket reaching its destination.

“Ok that’s enough.” said the fox. 

The boy was disappointed but pretended to look relieved. After all that he was hunger again. But then he heard...

“Remember I said no complaining?” said the fox. “well, you broke our deal, so you need to pay the price.”

“W-what?” the boy said suddenly finding himself on a stage... Two plushy animal cops were at either side of the stage where the exits were. 

“Ok, ok come one, come all and see the bear-boy... if you feed him he’ll dance for you.” the fox said. He smiled and exited the stage. 

A lot of plush animals appeared “Dance!” they screamed.

Some of them began to throw food onto the stage... Tay, being so hungry, began to eat the food... And his body began to change again, his hips widened... The food was not satisfying. It just made him more hungry. So he danced for more food. Every time he finished his dance, he ate more food and changed even more... 

Soon the boy was used to people cheering him on as he danced, the boy 

“Shake your ass.” screamed one of the plush animals. 

So Tay began to shake his ass up and down... His little cock wiggling too... As the boy danced he felt sexy... The boy started sing the song he heard in the forest.... And when he got to the point in the song where it said “And take in toys, oh great what a joy” a dildo rose up on stage.

“Ride it, ride it...” everyone began to screamed.

Tay was scared but no one was throwing anymore food and he was getting hungry again... So the boy slowly lowered his butt onto the dildo and slowly rode the toy... 

“This is gay...” said the boy “but it feels weird...” But not bad... The boy thought. Tay began to pick up the pace soon he hit that one spot in his ass... His love button- then the boy began to fuck himself on the dildo “Oh wow!!! dis feels good?!” Tay thought, a little confused. 

Some of the plush animals came up on stage and offered the boy their cocks and again the boy was apprehensiveness... But the plushies pushed their penises onto the boy’s lips, and soon the curiosity got the better of him and he let a cock into his mouth... 

The boy noticed that the taste was better then he first remembered... The food had long since finished the boy’s transformation, even his taste buds loved the taste of cock... The boy was now a whore and he knew it as he sucked those cocks and rode the fat dildo.

After awhile after the crowd had their fill, Tay was left along on the stage covered in cum... “Now what.” the horny little boy thought... He forgot what he was doing and why he was there in the first place... That is until he saw the white bear again. It ran into a door flooded with light and the boy ran with him. 

to be continued...


	5. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three boys meet up again... yay!...

-At the fairy trail park-

Sid looked really different his hair was longer and wavy, his lips were full and plump and his body was toned and muscular. And he was now down to just his jock-strap, socks and sneakers... 

As the boy followed the trail, he heard a scream... This time Sid was not surprised and slowly strolled into a little house. In the house he saw a little boy that looked like little red riding hood and a big bad wolf... It looked like a mascot wolf was trying to rape the little boy.

“What are you doing to him!” Sid yelled. 

The wolf looked at him and began to cry... And the little red riding boy ran up to Sid and began to yell at him.

“What are you doing to my wolfy!” the little boy began to hit Sid but the boy was so small and weak the boy barely felt it, “you, you meanie!” the boy said as he began to cry. 

The wolf grabbed the boy and tried to protect him, though he looked like he was still too scared to do anything. Sid felt horrible the two were crying and he knew it was his fault. 

“S-sorry,” he said sighing “W-what can I do to make it up to you?” he asked knowing it would have to do something with gay sex. 

After the two calmed down the boy spoke “I-I want Wolfy to fuck me,” the boy said innocently, “but he’s too big, can you help me?” 

“B-but what can I do?” Sid asked again knowing it was going to be gay...

“Maybe you can put your penis in me-” 

Sid knew it was gay-

“And Wolfy can fuck you so I can feel my lover’s thrusts.” said the boy.

Sid was surprised. The whole time he was on this trail he had to do a lot of gay things. But he was the one always fucking, the teen’s butt was still a virgin. So he was scared but he knew that if he said he’d “help” he HAD to do what they asked... 

Once he was asked to fuck a wake a sleeping shota (that was when he found out what “shota” means) and when he found out that it was a boy, he tried to bail... But when he tried to run he fell down the stairs and found himself on a catapult and was shot back into the room (he tried three more times but he found himself back in the room)... Something wouldn’t let him leave until he did what he promised to do. 

Sid slowly walked over to the bed where the boy was bent over, his bubbly little butt was pulled apart by his little hands... The bed was a bit too high for the boy to reach but he saw some high-heeled sneakers in front of the bed, so he slipped out of his shoes and slipped into the new ones so he could reach the kid’s butt.... Sid was now used to fucking little boys. Though he did enjoy having sex... He wished it wasn’t soo gay...

Sid slid his cock into the boy... The red hooded boy began to moan and that made the teen harder... Soon the wolf was behind him, the boy felt the head of the for his penis touche his entrance, the precum was slick and slimy as it lubed the boy’s hole- then Sid felt pressure as the wolf pushed through his anal ring... It gave way to the intruder. The boy felt every inch of the wolf’s penis enter him. It surprised the boy that he felt no pain, like he thought it would... It almost felt good.

“-no! This is gay.” the boy screamed to himself. 

But the feeling of fucking a tight boy ass while getting fucked boy a large cock was amazing, the boy could not deny that, though he tried... The stimulation was almost too much for him. 

“Wolfy fuck me harder.” said the hooded boy. 

Sid’s eyes widened, he knew what this meant, a moment later the wolf began to pick up speed, forcing him to fuck the little boy harder. “thisisgaythisisagay...” the boy repeated to himself, this feeling was intense, he knew his brain would turn to mush soon if this went of for too long. He didn’t want to enjoy this but his body wouldn’t listen... 

The little boy’s screaming and moaning coupled with the wolf’s savage fucking was driving the boy insane with lust, just then the boy felt the wolf cum in his ass, his hot cum filled his bowls and the teen couldn’t help it, the feeling was so erotic that the boy came too... 

The three fell over from such an intense fuck, they all needed to rest for a moment. 

After the boy rested he quickly and quietly left the two lovers, knocked out and satisfied, on their bed.

The boy left his original sneakers there and walked out with the high-heeled sneakers instead. It seemed so natural to walk in... Sid wanted to feel weird about it, but he couldn’t and this kinda pissed him off. 

-later-

The boy had been walking for a while now, he was tired and hungry. That was when he smelled some food... He followed the smell and he found a house with a teddy bear pattern, the smell fo food was coming from there. 

The boy, following his stomach, went into the house and saw three bowls of oatmeal... It smelled sweet and yummy... So the boy dug in, knowing he would have to do some gay stuff for it later... The boy sighed but excepted it... And ended up eating all the oatmeal. 

After he ate the food he walked upstairs and found three beds and one bed had a sexy looking blond on it... 

“Finally a woman!” he said a little too loud... 

The figure stirred, woke up and turned around to face him. 

“WHAT THE F-” Sid held back his final word cause he would never cuss in front of his younger brother. “Nate?!” 

“Oh, big brother,” the boy said seductively, “you look so sexy.” Nate giggled. 

“What happened to you?” Sid asked... The more he looked at his brother the hornier he got. 

“Do you like it?” the boy asked as he bent over and looked back at his brother... Nate giggled st his brother’s awkwardness. 

“How-” Sid suddenly stopped as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror... He was looking hot too but he was buff and curvy... He has a defined chest and six-pac... But his arms and legs were curvy, toned but curvy... And finally his lips were plump and his hair was wavy... He looked like a feminized sexy jock. Sid looked himself over and it kinda turned him on (but he refused to show it).

“Yay, Sid!” said a voice from behind him. There was a cute sexy little bear boy running toward him with a big butt... It was Tay.

“Tay?” Sid was so confused, he really wanted to fuck his brothers right now but he was fighting against it with everything he had.

“I-I’m glad to see you both, but where have you been and what happened to you?” Sid asked. 

“I found a place that helped me find out who and what I really am,” Nate said sexually, “and I am soooo happy.” he giggled.

Sid was mouth was gaping at what his bratty younger brother had become... If it weren’t for his tiny penis his brother would be the hottest girl he’d ever seen. 

“I followed a teddy bear.” said Tay smiling.

“...” Sid waited for the rest of the story but it didn’t come, Tay was just nuzzling against his crotch. The teen pushed his younger brother back to look him in the eyes, “How did you turn into...” Sid wanted to ask how he became so sexy but he stopped himself and asked how he turn into “...this?” Instead.

The boy began to explain about a stuffed animal world and following a teddy bear, how it gave him clothes, how hungry he was and how he hopped on a fake cock and everything... It was all in one sentence and with no real punctuation.

Sid didn’t know where to start. He was trying to process all the information he was just given, when a dark teddy bear, a pink teddy bear and a white teddy bear appeared. They walked over to Tay and looked like they were talking but the other two boys didn’t hear any words. 

“Ok, I’ll tell dem,” Tay turned around to his brothers, “dey said dey wanted to eat deir porridge but somebody ate it all.” 

“Oh...” Sid looked a little sheepish “I-I think... I did that.” he confessed. 

The teddy bears talked to Tay again and Tay translated “dey said dey want us to pay for da food...” The boy’s eyes widened and looked excited “Oooo... Dey want us to pay wid our butts!!” the boy squeed. 

Sid and Nate wondered how that would work. 

The stuffed bears messed with their crotches and each one produced large cocks. The small white bear had a 10in cock, the pink one had a 11in cock and the biggest one had a 13in cock... All the boys looked at each of the disproportionately large cocks coming from the stuffed animals... Nate and Tay were really excited but Sid looked horrified.

“I-I can’t take that!!!” Sid said still astonished. The brown bear was almost twice as big as the wolf. He wanted his brothers to be just as surprised but instead the two were already doing it, Nate was hopping on the pink bear’s cock, he was already cumming from the stimulation. Tay was getting fucked doggy style by the white bear, and he was enjoying every inch of the teddy bear’s cock. 

The big brown teddy bear laid down on the middle bed, the biggest bed, his big 13inch cock sticking straight up like a thick fleshy tower. 

“N-no I don’t-” Sid began to back away from all the gayness, but he slipped on a toy on the ground landed on a jack in a box, the energy of the landing made the crank turn slightly and the jack popped out of the box catapulting the boy onto the daddy teddy bear’s bed... It was inevitable, so with a sigh, Sid bent himself over the end of the bed, ass up and head down. 

The teen watched his brother’s happily taking those huge cocks, they looked like they were in heaven. 

“Oh! This is soooo good.” moaned Nate as he took the pink teddy bear’s cock... Every once and a while he would say “I love cock!” and “Fuck my ass good!!”

Sid got horny just listening to him now slutty bimbo brother. 

“Yes! Fuck me like a doggy!!” his youngest brother screamed... “arf, arf...” he said as the white teddy bear rode the little boy. “I love cock.” said the boy as he pushed his crazy big butt back onto the thick cock. It was plain to see that the boy loved everything that was being done to him. 

The familiar feeling of warm goo and a fleshy round thing touched the teen’s asshole... Something deep inside him, was excited about this feeling. But what the boy showed was fear and embarrassment. 

“I-I don’t think I can- ahhhh...” the boy said as the thick pipe pushed through his anal ring... The feeling was incredible, Sid was surprised how at his ass took the overly sized member... To the point where he was almost proud. It took a few thrusts but the boy ended up taking the full length... 

The bear began to move slowly back and forth, fucking Sid’s bubbly but firm butt... With every thrust the boy began to feel pleasure. His cock was hardening with every push. 

“That’s it bro, take that fucker.” said Nate.

Sid noticed that the two boys were now done with their fucking... “I wonder how long It’s been since this bear began fucking me.” Sid wondered... In truth it had been at least an hour since it started. The two other boy’s were fucked to orgasm at least twice now. 

“Your ass looks sexy taking that cock.” said Nate... This made Sid feel proud in a way but he was so concentrated on the cock that he didn’t notice himself blushing at the complement.

“See Sid,” Tay started, “Cock is good, hu?” 

“N-no this is gay.” Sid said.

“But look at your cock,” said Tay 

“Yeah, it’s so hard.” Nate said looking at it up close... Precum was dripping from the tip.

“I-it doesn’t- uhhh....” Sid started “...feel good.” Sid thought to himself, it did feel good, this full feeling, the way the thick cock rubbed against his whole insides... It was more than he could bare. 

“N-no it’s- Ohhhuhhhh....” Sid said as his love button was hit, his mind went blank for a bit “Gay!!!” he screamed “I- uhhhh...” he moaned “Gay, Ahhh...” this feeling began to buld up inside him, the bear was relentless his ass was getting pounded so deep and so hard that the boy could barely think... But then he noticed he was the one hopping up and down on the big fat cock... He was the one that was trying to drive the dick deeper inside himself... “Gay!” he screamed “I- I’m gay!!!” he said hopping harder than he was before. He arched backward, his arms behind him to keep him steady as he raised his hips up and down on the thick flesh pole. 

“See cock is good.” said Tay as he was getting fucked by the white bear again. 

“YES! COCK IS SOOOO GOOD!!!!” Sid screamed and he finally got into the perfect position to hit his prostate over and over again. 

“It’s a great feeling to be an ass slut right?” asked Nate as he also was getting fucked by his pink teddy bear. 

“I’M A SLUT, I’M A SLUT!!!” Sid agreed “I’m a gay sLUT... UHHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!” the boy let out a mighty scream as he pushed his ass down onto the giant cock, he felt hot jets of cum shoot deep inside of him... And then, the boy experienced the biggest orgasm of his life... He spurted cum like a fountain. It must have been the magic of the park because he came for nearly 30 seconds covering himself and most of the bed with his hot thick cum.

Watching their older brother becoming a cock hungry butt slut made the two younger boy’s to cum too.

to be concluded...


	6. The End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger Keeber

Roger Keeber was sleeping where he was the entire time... But as he slept his mind was being transformed and his body followed... The man became more muscular and he and his penis became larger...

In his dream he was getting taunted by little slutty boys... They were showing off their butts and licking their lips. But the man could never catch them... At first he was running away from the sight but as time went on, he couldn’t take all the teasing. 

Now the boys not only teased him but they also played with their asses. After awhile the boys used dildos to fuck themselves...

The man was going crazy with lust... He finally caught up with a slut boys... and he began to fuck him.... Then he heard him speak.

“Oh daddy fuck me.” the boy said.

It sounded like Sid... The man was surprised but it wasn’t enough to stop him from fucking the boy’s ass... The lust had taken over and he wouldn’t stop until he planted his seed into the boy. 

“Oh fuck, Sid take my-”

The man suddenly fell off his seat. 

“Man what was I dreaming of.” he said as he rubbed his head... Then, like a bolt he remembered, it was a dream of fucking his son... 

“Well if my sons looked that slutty I wouldn’t have a choice.” he said out loud.

“A choice for what?” asked a voice. 

“Oh it was nothing.” the man tried to laugh it off as he took the stranger’s hand to get up. 

“Cum on daddy what choice were you talking about.” said what sounded like a girly sounding Nate.

Roger looked up as he rose, he saw his boys completely changed, they all looked like fuck-bait. “what happe-” the man started. 

“Does that even matter?” said Sid rubbing his daddy’s very impressive bulge.

“Yeah daddy, I’m a cock whore!” exclaimed Tay happily. 

“And I can be your personal bimbo slut boy.” Nate said kissing his daddy square on the mouth... The two shared a long un-fatherly kiss. 

When the they broke their kiss, Roger’s mind was changed... “My boys.” he said hugging them as he rubbed their butts... The boys giggled. Roger got rid of his clothes seeing as they got in the way of fucking his boys, he just let his large 13 inch cock hang out. 

The boys won him an armband from a dildo fuck game. The point of the game was to fuck themselves on a dildo to move a squid across the screen, and since the boys were the only ones playing they were for sure to get the armband... It was Sid who won it though...

“Here daddy, this is for you.” The boy said... Sid handed his daddy an armband that read “hot daddy”

“Thank you son.” Said Roger as he bent him over and fucked the jock on the spot... Tay wriggled his way under Sid and took his cock in his jiggly ass.. Nate not wanting to be left out began to eat his daddy’s hot hole.

“Yes daddy fuck me with your fat cock!!” Sid screamed out as he met his daddy’s thrust... And as he moved forward he fucked his little brother’s tight bubbly ass... Sid loved the feeling of Tay’s new ass it was so soft and every time he thrusts, the boy’s ass would jiggle like jello... 

It was getting dark... By now all the families that visited Inky Land, were completely changed. They were all having sex in the open and this included the Keeber family. 

“Daddy, fuck your cock whore son!” screamed Tay as he took his daddy’s thick cock while they rode the ferris wheel... It was made to fuck in, because all of the carriage had someone fucking in it... And they didn’t swing violently...

“Oh fuck Sid, you’re so big...” Nate said as he bounced on his brother’s cock. “Fuck me harder!!” begged the boy. 

“Oh yeah bro, your ass is so tight.” he said as he watched the bimbo’s ass bounce on his cock. “I can’t wait until we get home so we can all fuck daddy’s big cock.”

“Fuck yeah I want daddy’s cock to fuck me all day.” said Nate, imagining the large cock entering his slut hole... 

“Come on slut, you can’t hog daddy’s cock like that,” The teen said sternly “I want him to fuck my jock hole too.” Sid began to fuck Nat harder as he thought of how he would want to get fucked.

“Sorry Sid...” Nate said trying to hold himself steady from the hard pounding he was getting. “I’ll share I promise I will.” said the boy as he began to cum... The fucking was so hard the boy’s mind began to spin... And he was loving every moment of it. 

-later- 

The happy family was leaving... Roger looked around and saw a lot of boys and some men sucking off some new squid mascots, along with Ink and Key, there was an orange one named Squirt and a red one named Sploosh, they each had a middle tentacle that sprayed vanilla flavored cum... 

The man wondered whether Inky Land was really named after the squid mascots...

“Thank you for visiting Inky Land.” said a man as they left

“No thank you.” said Roger as he kissed Sid deep and hard... He noticed the name tag on the man’s shirt, it read Inky. 

After breaking his kiss with Sid, Roger noticed the man more... He had purple skin, green hair and no pants... The man held his cock in his hand. It was the thickest Roger had ever seen. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon.” said Inky as he winked as him. 

Roger didn’t know why but he knew instinctively that this man was the reason for his family’s change... And he knew when the purple man said, he would be seeing them later, he really meant it... Roger couldn’t wait to taste that purple dick.

The End


End file.
